Dressé
by leulade
Summary: Traduction de la fic de Yavin4. Dark. Non-con. McKay/Sheppard. One-shot. "Le dressage, ainsi que le réalisa Rodney plus tard fut lent et insidieux. Sheppard savait ce qu'il faisait. Personne ne s'en rendit compte. Et avant que le scientifique n'ait réalisé c'était beaucoup trop tard."


Diclaimer : L'univers et les personnages de SGA appartiennent à leurs créateurs. Nous ne gagnons pas d'argent avec, c'est juste pour notre plaisir.

.

**Traduction de la fic de Yavin4 : "Trained"**

.

_J'aime beaucoup cette fic où l'on voit Sheppard sous un jour nouveau. Il y avait pas mal d'options pour traduire le mot "trained". J'ai choisi "dressé" parce que j'ai trouvé qu'il correspondait bien aux intentions de Sheppard. Cela aurait pu être "formé", "entrainé" etc._

_Référence à plusieurs saisons dont surtout la 5._

_Traduction avec l'autorisation de l'auteur que je remercie._

**_Auteur : Yavin4_**

**_._**

_**Comme je le signale désormais dans toutes mes fics, ou traductions si vous avez envie de mettre seulement ma fic ou traduction en Alert Story sans prendre un instant pour laisser une review de temps en temps, je vous enjoins de lire les quelques lignes en gras sur mon profil, histoire de savoir ce que je ressens à ce sujet.**_

Dressé

.

Cela débuta assez innocemment.

-McKay, allons faire un jogging.

-Pourquoi ? J'ai du travail à faire.

-Allez, tu peux m'aider pour ma réadaptation. Montrons à Woolsey que tu es au top quand il débarquera. De toute façon tu as besoin d'être plus en forme.

-Plus en forme ? Tu es ma mère maintenant?

-Rodney, ne sois pas comme ça.

Le dressage, ainsi que le réalisa Rodney plus tard fut lent et insidieux. Sheppard savait ce qu'il faisait. Personne ne s'en rendit compte. Et avant que le scientifique n'ait réalisé c'était beaucoup trop tard.

oOo

Cela commença par cette demande pour un jogging. S'ensuivirent des repas sains et de bonnes habitudes de sommeil. Les autres membres de la mission Atlantis pensèrent simplement que Sheppard prenait enfin soin de son chef scientifique. Ronon était heureux que McKay soit plus performant. Teyla était contente qu'il dorme plus.

Une seule fois, tard dans la nuit, Rodney eut la vague idée que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il travaillait dans son laboratoire quand il sentit que quelqu'un l'observait. Il se retourna pour voir. Il entraperçut une seconde sur le visage de Sheppard une expression malveillante, possessive, envieuse, calculatrice...qui se transforma en un grand sourire bizarre.

oOo

McKay avait essuyé un tir de balles sur une mission. Il était plongé dans ses dossiers quand il entendit :

-Je t'ai perdu une fois; je ne vais pas laisser cela se reproduire.

En y repensant ce fut à ce moment-là que son dressage s'accéléra.

oOo

Plus de temps passé ensemble. Plus de temps seuls. Un contact par-ci, par-là, toujours quand ils étaient seuls. Le dressage, réalisa Rodney plus tard. Petit à petit il en arrivait à désirer ces contacts, les paroles qui les accompagnaient, mais seulement quand ils étaient seuls. Avec les autres ils avaient la relation normale qu'ils entretenaient depuis quatre ans. Mais seuls...

oOo

Le premier baiser eut lieu après que Rodney ait couru plus d'un kilomètre sans être essoufflé. Il fut simple, chaste. Une rapide pression des lèvres. Néanmoins cela le bouleversa profondément et le laissa pantelant.

Le second fut plus long et moins chaste. Un baiser de félicitation pour être venu à bout d'un problème.. C'est là, Rodney le réalisa plus tard que son dressage commençait à faire son effet. Cela mena à un troisième baiser.

Tout en reprenant son souffle il s'accrocha à Sheppard. Une main saisit son visage. Des lèvres descendirent doucement, tendrement, chaudes...

Un baiser pour récompenser un excellent travail. Dès lors il travailla encore plus.

oOo

Un jour Rodney entreprit d'exprimer son inquiétude au sujet de ce qu'ils faisaient.

-Tout va bien. Tu n'es pas militaire. Je n'aurais pas d' ennuis. Des bras s'enroulèrent autour de ses épaules, l'attirant contre une poitrine robuste, des lèvres sur son cou, une langue le léchant...C'est comme sur la Terre, ce que nous faisons hors du travail ce sont nos affaires. Tout ira bien, fais-moi confiance Rodney.

Les lèvres retournèrent à sa gorge maintenant dénudée alors que des mains parcouraient le bas de son corps.

oOo

Un jour il fut malade. Ce ne fut pas compliqué. Il eut peur, couru vers Sheppard qui s'en préoccupa. Une femme arriva qu'il connaissait et qui s'occupa de lui. Il essaya de lui en parler mais les mots ne sortirent pas. Ce fut tout aussi bien car Sheppard, Ronon et la femme se démenèrent pour le guérir.*

Quand elle fut partie Sheppard le prit dans ses bras. Il le serra bien trop fort.

-J'ai cru que j'allais te perdre. Je n'aurai pas pu, je n'aurai pas pu. J'ai besoin de te posséder.

Avant d'avoir pu réagir Rodney sentit que ses vêtements lui étaient retirés. Son dressage prit le dessus et il se mit à gémir tandis que Sheppard le prenait.

oOo

Il y avait trois vérités incontournables au sujet de cette mission. Une: Découvrir les secrets des laboratoires était génial. Deux: Etre kidnappé et obligé de réparer une machine ou bien voir un collègue tué craignait. Trois: Sheppard allait lui prendre la tête dès qu'il serait libéré de l'infirmerie.

oOo

-Hé McKay! Tu as quelque chose de prévu ce soir ?

-Hum..Oh John ! Ouais, le Major Lorne a organisé une soirée cinéma au mess.

-Tu vas vraiment délaisser ton labo pour autre chose qu'une mission ?

-C'est un film canadien au sujet d'un enfant qui a subi des manipulations génétiques et qui détruit tout sur son passage. Ronon m'a demandé d'y aller.

En quelques pas ils se retrouvèrent dans une salle vide. Rodney fut poussé contre le mur par un coup de coude et tenu-là.

-Est ce que je t'ai dit que tu pouvais y aller?

-N...Non, mais j'ai pensé que c'était bon comme tu n'a rien d...

Un nouveau coup de coude le repoussa contre le mur.

-Tu demandes avant de faire des coups comme ça. Tu dois toujours me demander ce que j'en pense.

Rodney laissa échapper un petit souffle tremblotant.

-Oui, bien sur, tu veux venir avec moi voir le film ?

-Bien sûr ! Et après nous irons dans ma chambre.

oOo

Chaque chambre avait sa propre utilisation. Si Sheppard était de bonne humeur c'était celle de Rodney. Son lit était confortable et assez grand pour que deux personnes puissent s'allonger. Si Sheppard était mal viré c'était dans sa chambre. Le lit était trop petit. Rodney devait ensuite se glisser jusqu'à ses quartiers. Les Jumpers étaient pour un petit coup vite fait, toujours les mains ou la bouche et toujours pour le plaisir de Sheppard. Le labo était l'endroit préféré de Rodney. La pièce des récompenses. Tout était pour son plaisir dans cette salle.

C'est pourquoi il se sentit perdu quand Sheppard l'entraina dans la chambre de stase là où ils avaient trouvé la vieille Elizabeth.

-Pourquoi sommes-nous...?

-Tais-toi ! Lacha Sheppard d'un ton dur. Il fouilla dans son sac et en extirpa un rouleau de corde. Tu n'as pas réparé le Jumper comme je te l'avais demandé, Rodney. Tu m'as désobéi, et ce depuis maintenant deux ans. Je vais devoir te corriger. Je déteste avoir à le faire mais c'est ce qui arrivera encore si tu me désobéis de nouveau.

Ainsi la chambre de stase d'Elizabeth fut ajoutée comme la pièce des punitions.

oOo

Cela faisait maintenant quatre mois que Sheppard l'avait pris pour la première fois. Et beaucoup de temps depuis qu'ils avaient perdu Elizabeth. Que n'avait-elle pu rester plus longtemps ! Les larmes coulaient le long des joues de Rodney, mais sans aucun bruit. Sheppard n'aimait pas les pleurs.

-Tout va bien ?

-Elizabeth...prononça Rodney d'une voix étranglée.

Il fut tiré en arrière dans une chaude étreinte. Des lèvres embrassèrent sa nuque.

-Oui, elle me manque à moi aussi. Les sanglots s'amplifièrent. Chut, Rodney, chut. Tout va bien, je suis là.

Des mains parcoururent son corps, l'excitant, le préparant. Rodney laissa sa formation reprendre le dessus tandis que les larmes se tarissaient.

Elizabeth. Elle aurait pu garder un œil sur Sheppard. Elle aurait remarqué les petits changements entre eux. Carson les aurait remarqué lui aussi. Ensemble ils auraient arrêté ce désastre. Woolsey était trop bouché, trop coincé. Teyla était trop occupée à élever son bébé pour le remarquer. Ronon...Sheppard était bien avec lui.

oOo

Il pourrait trouver une arme dans l'armurerie. En finir, tout de suite. Rodney regarda Sheppard dormir. Non, il ne pouvait pas faire cela. Qui lui donnerait son avis sur ce qu'il fallait faire ? Qui lui dirait ce qui était bien et ce qui ne l'était pas ? Qui le féliciterait quand il réparerait quelque chose ? Le poison ? Non, avec la chance de Sheppard le poison serait trouvé ou renversé. Se tuer lui-même? En finir avec sa propre vie pour échapper à Sheppard? Il ne se sentait pas assez fort pour ça et il n'avait même pas besoin que Sheppard le lui dise.

oOo

-Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas là, Carson?

_-Je suis là. J'ai toujours été là pour vous, Rodney._

-Vous n'êtes pas là, vous êtes dans ce stupide caisson de stase.

_-Est-ce que c'est vraiment important ? De quoi avez-vous besoin ?_

-Je veux que vous me disiez comment m'en sortir.

_-Sortir de quoi ?_

-Sheppard...Vous savez ce qu'il fait?

_-Shh, mon garçon, shh._

-Il me fait mal. Au début ce n'était pas grand chose mais ça devient de pire en pire. Il ne me laissera pas m'en aller.

_-Hum, alors je pense qu'il ne vous reste qu'une seule option._

-Heu...Je pensais que vous me diriez d'aller voir Woolsey ou quelque chose comme ça.

_-Hé, Rodney, je fais partie de votre subconscient. Vous savez que le vrai moi n'approuverait pas que vous le tuiez. peut-être Ronon mais pas moi._

-Je ne dois pas le tuer ? Mais alors, comment pourrais-je lui échapper ?

_-Vous savez que John pense que Keller n'est pas un aussi bon médecin que moi ?_

-Alors je devrais donc juste le blesser suffisamment pour qu'il soit renvoyé sur Terre.

_-Pensez à trouver une raison pour laquelle vous ne pouvez pas partir de façon à ce qu'il ne puisse pas vous forcer à aller avec lui._

-Mais je ne suis pas assez fort!

_-C'est un mensonge, Rodney, et vous le savez fichtre bien._

oOo

Obtenir l'autorisation de Woolsey avait été facile. Tout ce qui pouvait réduire le coût que la terre devait payer pour la mission était un plus à ses yeux.. Mettre la main sur l'arme de Ronon, un stunner, fut un peu plus ardu. Ronon venait de partir subitement. Rodney paniqua. Sans ce fusil étrange son plan ne marcherait pas. Finalement le Satedien fut de retour et lui permit de l'étudier. Plus tard Sheppard le punit pour être resté seul avec Ronon sans sa permission. Rodney prit sa raclée sans broncher. Il avait maintenant l'information dont il avait besoin.

oOo

Une autre mission. Avec un peu de chance la dernière.

-John, tiens, il est pour toi. Rodney lui tendit le Stunner Wraith modifié. Lorne dit que ça ressemble à fusil à canon scié.. Ronon dit que ça lui rappelle le fusil qu'il utilisait sur Sateda.

Sheppard sourit.

-Merci, Rodney.

Tous les essais sur la nouvelle arme s'étaient bien passés. Aujourd'hui ils étaient à la recherche de Wraith pour la tester sur eux. Les quatre autres modèles étaient parfaits. Mais ce n'était pas le cas de celui de Sheppard.

oOo

-Merde! Se maudit Rodney en arpentant de long en large l'infirmerie. Comment ai-je pu foirer comme ça ?

-Teyla tenta de le consoler avec les nouvelles que Keller lui avait donné. Sheppard vivrait. La surcharge de l'arme qui avait conduit à l'explosion était un accident. Rien de cela n'était de sa faute.

-C'est de ma faute! Comment ai-je pu faire cela ?

Rodney ne vit pas le regard de Ronon quand Teyla t'attira à elle pour l'étreindre.

oOo

Le bandage épais couvrait les deux mains et remontait au bras droit et à l'épaule. La cage thoracique était recouverte de bandages ainsi que le cou et le coté droit du visage de Sheppard. Les adieux s'étaient faits petit à petit au cours des derniers jours. Tout le monde était triste de voir le chef militaire quitter Atlantis.

Rodney serra la main gauche de l'homme blessé.

-Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir venir avec toi à cause des expériences et tout le reste. Il esquissa un petit sourire. Le SGC prendra grand soin de toi. Ne leur tient pas tête. Il faudra écouter ce qu'ils disent, même si cela veut dire que tu ne peux pas revenir. Nous serons forts et nous trouverons une solution pour nous occuper des Wraith.. Je vais aussi m'assurer qu'aucun des autres fusils n'explose comme le tien l'a fait. Je suis vraiment désolé à ce sujet. Les accidents arrivent, ajouta t-il à voix basse, seulement entendu par Sheppard et Ronon.

oOo

Une semaine plus tard Rodney commençait à paniquer. Il ne pensait pas que ce serait aussi difficile de vivre sans Sheppard. Il se dit qu'il était en manque, comme avec l'enzyme Wraith. Cela commençait par faire mal mais après ça allait mieux. Et si ses nouveaux et fragiles remparts s'écroulaient Sheppard n'était plus là pour le soutenir. Il devait juste s'occuper, commander un nouveau lit à la Terre, changer de quartiers, transférer ses labos ailleurs, prendre de nouvelles habitudes.

Les questions soudaines de Ronon le désarçonnèrent. Avant de s'en apercevoir il s'effondra.

FIN

*( Episode The shrine ).

_J'ai questionné l'auteur, Yavin4 sur la fin de son histoire car j'étais assez perplexe. De ce que j'ai compris en fait Rodney va essayer de faire en sorte que Ronon prenne la place de Sheppard. Il retourne à ses anciens démons en quelque sorte._


End file.
